thempirestwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire's Twilight Wiki
' ' Welcome to The Empire's Twilight Wiki Main Page. The Empire's Twilight is an alternate history originally created by Tim Morley, but now in the hands of a team of like minded enthusiasts, in which the British Empire continues after World War II under the guise of the New Commonwealth. It is told through stories, pictures, models and essays. The Empire's Twilight has a Facebook page with daily postings telling the story of this fascinating alternate history. All are welcome to join. Just click on this link to see the page. A Little About "The Empire's Twilight" '"The Empires twilight" '''was originally a thread on the What if modellers forum, though now it is run almost exclusivly here on the wiki and on Facebook.It is an alternative history of the world with a point of departure during the second world War. Singapore does not fall as it did in our world. Instead it holds out for a prolonged siege with major Royal Navy losses whilst resupplying the city. A result of this is that the Commonwealth is a much stronger institution and in the months upcoming to the Suez crisis in 1956 Britain is able to persuade it's Commonwealth partners to join it in the assault upon Egypt, leading to a much more successful outcome to the operation and the fall of Nasser. One of the major outcomes of this change is Britain pulling out of NATO and the forming of the New Commonwealth military alliance with Canada, Australia, New Zealand and South Africa and a new " Special Relationship" with the French Republic. The history of this world from 1956 to the 91 Disaster (1991) is portrayed through snippets of information that come with the models, world maps, small stories and regular picture stories with captions explaining the situation. Hope you enjoy your visit to my alternative world. TIM MORLEY Important Articles The New Commonwealth - Find out all you need to know about the history of the "Empire of Equals". The '91 Disaster - The most destructive conflict in human history. The US Coup - The fall of democracy in the United States. The Empire's Twilight Official Timeline - The history of "The Empire's Twilight" in chronological order ''(please note this is an ongoing process and not all information may be displayed yet). Main Categories Nations All you need to know about the countries unique to The Empire's Twilight. Aircraft All you need to know about the numerous aircraft that make up The Empire's Twilight. Tanks All you need to know about tank warfare in The Empire's Twilight. Armoured Vehicles All you need to know about APCs and other armoured vehicles in The Empire's Twilight. Warships All you need to know about specific warships in The Empire's Twilight. Weapons All you need to know about specific weapons in The Empire's Twilight. Conflicts All you need to know about the history of war within The Empire's Twilight. Organizations All the various groups and organizations within The Empire's Twilight. Trains The Empire's Twilight on rails Stories The stories set within the timeline of The Empire's Twilight. Misc Soft vehicles, small arms and other equipment of The Empire's Twilight. Heroes & Villains The heroes and villains of The Empire's Twilight. Category:Browse